


Butterfly Kisses

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Oh My God, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, iwaoi - Freeform, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: “They’re called butterfly kisses, Iwa-chan.” When Oikawa finally met his gaze his head was tilted a fraction to the side, expression amused. “It means I love you.”orIwaizumi discovers why Oikawa keeps fluttering his eyelashes against his skin instead of just kissing him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I just want soft and happy Iwaoi, therefore I will provide it. I also think butterfly kisses are very sweet and that Oikawa would make a habit out of doing it.
> 
> Enjoy <3

**_Butterfly Kiss: The act or instance of fluttering one’s eyelashes against another person’s skin._ **

  
  


Iwaizumi let his gaze follow their interlocked hands as Oikawa lifted them and waited for the familiar feeling of soft lips against the back of his hand. Instead Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes against the skin before letting their hands drop, eyes lingering on Iwaizumi as his lips pulled up into a gentle smile.

“Why do you do that?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa’s smile grew, showing the whites of his teeth as his gaze moved towards the ground.

“Do you not like it?” Iwaizumi shook his head, inspecting the side of his boyfriend’s face carefully, as if he could find the answer hidden somewhere in his expression.

“I don’t mind it, but why that of all things?” Oikawa chuckled softly, gaze lifting so he could look ahead.

“They’re called butterfly kisses, Iwa-chan.” When Oikawa finally met his gaze his head was tilted a fraction to the side, expression amused. “It means I love you.”

“And a normal kiss can’t convey that?” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“ _Madly_ in love,” he corrected, swinging their hands between them. “Because for some reason I’m crazy about you.” At the words Iwaizumi pulled them to a stop, forcing Oikawa to turn towards him.

“I’m crazy about you too,” he said, reaching up with his free hand to brush Oikawa’s hair out of his eyes. He let his hand drop, thumb brushing over his boyfriend’s eyelashes lightly.

“Hm,” Oikawa hummed, letting his eyes fall shut as he leaned into Iwaizumi’s hand. “Then I guess we’re good.”

“Of course we are.” Iwaizumi stepped closer, admiring the way the sun shone down on Oikawa, making his hair appear lighter and casting soft shadows across his skin. He was beautiful in a way that was uniquely Oikawa and Iwaizumi adored every part of him.

He pressed forward, letting his eyes flutter closed so his own eyelashes brushed against his boyfriend’s. When he moved back Oikawa’s eyes were open and he stared at Iwaizumi in what looked to be awe.

“What? You’re the one who started it.” A wide, incredibly bright smile overtook Oikawa’s features and he let Iwaizumi’s hand go to fling his arms around his neck, pulling them closer against each other.

“For that you deserve a kiss on the lips,” he said, lips pressing firmly against Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile into the affection, hands resting on his boyfriend’s hips.

“Love you, Tooru,” he murmured.

“Me too, Hajime. I love you too.”

“Then I expect lots of butterfly kisses,” he said, pulling away. Oikawa nodded happily.

“You’ll get _all_ the butterfly kisses.”

* * *

Here's a note from my phone that started this whole thing:

Oikawa giving Iwaizumi butterfly kisses with this soft, happy smile and Iwaizumi can't help but blush because it's actually so sweet and intimate.

Oikawa laying on Iwaizumi's chest and pushing forward to give him butterfly kisses.

Oikawa doing it to wake Iwaizumi up in the morning.

Iwaizumi becoming so used to the action that he expects it and it's usually a sign that Oikawa is happy.

Oikawa crouching down to give their kids butterfly kisses when they're older. Iwaizumi watching from a distance as their kids giggle and Oikawa smiles in such a gentle way his heart actually hurts.

It becomes routine for the kids to get butterfly kisses before they go to bed. They lay sleepily tucked in bed as Oikawa moves to their level so he can give each of them butterfly kisses and they can return the action. In seconds the little ones are out like a light.

Iwaizumi joking about how he doesn't get any butterfly kisses (the best kind of kisses in their children's opinions) and Oikawa shaking his head and giving in which leads to them sharing sweet kisses because the whole atmosphere is just so soft.

The whole idea is just very soft and I'm living for it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
